My Dear Miroku
by inuyashasgirl05
Summary: Kagome is still depressed since Miroku dissapeard a few weeks ago. so she writes a letter to him. shes planning to then leave the letter there in the feudal era and go back home forever. leaving the jewel shards with the letter. and her love for miroku to


**My Dear,Miroku...**

**Sequal to my dear Kagome**

**Summery:A few weeks have pasted and Miroku still hasnt shown up, **

**so Kagome writes back to Miroku before she leaves the fuedal era forever...**

**Disclamor:I hate to say this...I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!! **_**x.x...**_

It has been at least four weeks since the Inu-gang has seen any sign of Miroku. Kagome bearly talked to anyone anymore. She'd say "im alright", and "nothing is wrong" if anyone asked. Inuyasha has been even nicer to Kagome lately too. Like last night, when he caught her awake when everyone else was sleeping.

Flashback

Inuyasha yawned and stretched out his legs on the branch he was sleeping on. He cracked his neck and his back and thats when he had heard a sigh coming from below the tree. He peared over his branch to see Kagome

sitting there, staring blankly into the fire. He watched to see if she blinked, but her lashes didnt move...not even twitch.

He jumped from his branch, and sat right in front of her. She didnt move. He waved his hand infront of her face, and no reaction. It looked as if she was staring right through him at the fire. He stared at her, and his face got closer and closer as he stared.

He stared into her eyes the whole time. Then their noses touched, and then, their lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he noticed Kagome's do the same. The next thing Inuyasha knew he was pushed backwards, but luckily not into the fire. His face went from surprised, to angered in a split second. He stood up on his feet, and trying not to wake the others, he whispered angerily, "Why the hell did you push me?"

Kagome glared at him, still alittle shocked. She stood up from her spot on the ground like Inuyasha did and looked around her. Shippo was sleeping in Sango's arms, who was sleeping aginst a transformed Kirara. She looked around for any sign of Miroku, but he wasnt anywhere. She glared back at Inuyasha and replied, "Because Inuyasha, you dont just walk up to anyone and kiss them on the lips. You could be stealing their presious first kiss, that they might have been saving for a specail someone. That's exactly what you just did too! You just took my first kiss Inuyasha! Does that not mean anything to you at all?" Kagome could feel a slight sob coming.

Inuyasha looked surprised. He never did understand this first kiss deal. Then he remembered his first kiss with Kikyo. It was like magic, and made his stomach feel funny. His ears lowered to the back of his head, and he frowned. "Kagome I-Im sorry..." He said. He was about to add, 'I thought I was that special someone that you wanted to share your first kiss with.'

Kagome sighed and sat back down. She tried to smile, and she managed a small one. Inuyasha looked at her worried that she was going to say the S.I.T word, but he relaxed when she smiled again, up at him. "Its okay Inuyasha, I may not have my first kiss anymore, but at least I shared it with someone that I do care about." She said. 'Though I was saving it for Miroku...' She thought.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well, get some sleep Kagome. We'll have to find Miroku eventually, so we need some rest. Good Night Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded, crawling into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha smiled down at her and fell asleep, just as Kagome did too.

End Flashback

Now Kagome was sitting down on the edge of the well, with a peice of paper and pencil in hand. She was going to write a letter to Miroku. She had another two full pages beside her, a letter to the others, explaining way she must go. Kagome sighed and disided on what to write.

Dear Miroku,

Its seems like its been years, thats how much I miss you. We searched and searched, but never found you, sadly. Ive got to say that ive read your letter. Inuyasha hasnt seen it so dont worry, and I have one thing to say about it...I love you too...Miroku, it might have took me longer to discover that I loved you, but I feel it down deep inside. Before you get this, if you get this, I should be long gone by then...so goodbye...my one and only love...

Love,

Kagome

Kagome had read the letter out load about a thousand times, to make sure it was perfect. When she'd finished reading over it once more, a voice befell her ear that made her jump. "Kagome? Is that letter for me?" The voice said. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the voice. It made her want to squeal with excitment, and cry with sadness. It made her angry and embarassed also. Kagome turned around to see Miroku standing there, with his staff in hands.

"M-Miroku?" Kagome looked dumbfounded. It took her a few moments to come back to reality, and she shook her head. "Miroku!!!!" Kagome squealed and ran to him, the letter still clutched in her hand. She wrapped he arms around him and squeezed him tight. Miroku dropped his staff in surprise and finally wrapped his arms around Kagome's small waist. "Oh Miroku," Kagome whispered. "Ive missed you so much." Miroku's eyes widened a bit in more surprise, because of the way Kagome sounded when she said it.

"Ive missed you too, Kagome." Miroku said pulling away from her so he could look her in the face. "Did you um...get my letter?" He asked a little shyness in his voice. He looked at the note in Kagome's hand, and saw in small neat handwriting the his name. He awang his hand at it, and snatched it from her while she wasnt paying attention, and began to read it.

"HEY!!!! Miroku!!! Thats personal!" Kagome squealed, grabbing for the letter.

Miroku dropped the letter on the ground, and turned around. A look of seriousness on his face. Kagome stopped jumping around, and stared into his eyes. "Kagome, do you mean it? Do you really love me? If you do, im going to be the happiest man on earth." Miroku said seirous. Kagome eyes lowered to the ground, and she blushed.

"Miroku, I do really love you, honestly. It took me a while to relieze it, and for that im so very sorry. But i do, and when i read your letter. All i could think of was you. It made me smile and cry because you were already gone. So we looked for you, but never succeded in finding you. You found me, and just in time." Kagome said looking back into Miroku's eyes.

Miroku smiled the most genuine smile ever, and wrapped Kagome in his arms. He swung her around in the air, and then had her laying bridal style in his arms. "Kagome, you have no idea how happy you just made me." He whispered to her as he bent down, and kissed her lips. Kagome smiled when the kiss ended, because she just had her true first kiss.

And this time it was with Miroku, her one and only true love...

"Miroku you have no idea how happy you just made me." She whispered to him also.

Later on

Well as the story moves farther on, when the rest of the cast finds out...

Inuyasha-was about to kill something(Miroku)

Sango-happy for them, though a little sad(she wanted Miroku to herself...boo hoo)

Shippo-happy that miroku was going to be his new daddy(not INUYASHA)

Kiriara-could have cared less and went back to what she was doing(dreaming about killing a nice fat rat haha)

Keade-was very happy, conforted Inuyasha and sango, and wanted to tend the wedding(What wedding?? haha)

Koga-was still claiming Kagome to be his, and wanted to kill miroku(because now there was more compitition)

Sesshomaru-could also care less, and finished off naraku

REST----um either could care less---jealous---happy---or anything else really

Who everyone ended up with...

Kagome/Miroku...um...DUH

Sango/Inuyasha...um...okay...

Kagura/Sesshomaru...ew

Keade...died

Koga/Aiama(sp??)...obivestly

Shippo/kiriara...idk how that happened...haha


End file.
